Confusion
by BlackWarGreymonZidaneTribal
Summary: A sad story about Vivi trying to find kindred spirits his entire life and not finding any
1. Default Chapter

Hey FF9 reader's this is my first fic so be cruel and tell me what u really think  
  
  
  
Vivi stared at the starry sky wondering what had happened..the last he could remember he was filled with a murderous hate towards Kuja...he had seen his only family into believing that they would "live" longer if they joined forces with him "I can't believe it that they believed him, I wonder what will happen to them I can't bear to see what they are the only family I have if I loose them who will know what it's like to go from town to town sneered at and called a freak...just because I was created and became a defect...what is this word is it supposed to be bad the only thing I can see with this word is it gave me life, I became my own person, if I had become like the other's I would be controlled and use for evil."  
Garnet and Zidane came walking in the distance and spotted Vivi. "Vivi, don't worry." called Garnet as she started to move towards him just as Zidane was beginning to. "We'll find Kuja and break from limb to limb." Garnet glared at Zidane he scowled and turned away. "Vivi, your friends made they choice you couldn't do anything, I know you want to but they have to learn for themselves when the time comes." he looked at her with his orange eyes and she could see the pain and suffering of so many things, she so the loss of so many loved ones and so the struggle to find someone to share his life with someone who knew how he never belonged..but couldn't find them.  
He stared at her for a moment and said with one crisp phrase "What is life when no one can share it with you."  
  
The End  
  
P.S Don't worry this is only the beginning I am going to write a couple of chapters but please review I am eager to hear your responses 


	2. hope

HI I know this is early but I'm on a little high here so here's my sequel to confusion  
  
Last thing I could remember was poor Vivi just staring at me he was so sad, he had met "people" I guess u can all them that they were black waltz wizards that were defects, they had there own personality, there own life and finally Vivi felt he belonged somewhere, then after chasing Kuja and finding him in the sand fort place we saw the black waltzes go with him, Vivi was shocked, scared, confused and lost, he had just lost his only friends who knew how he had lived to his worst enemy, Why? You might ask because when they "ran down" or died as we call it was too soon, and they had no way to reproduce, so they heard from Kuja that if they helped him they would live longer.  
Now we went back to the village and r waiting to go back but Vivi is now so depressed he wont speak to anyone, he talks but it's to some universal being like everyone at once, but not, he keeps talking like one of those enlightened beings...  
  
Today is the day we are making our move against Kuja we r going back and finding a way to go back on that ship we saw it last night boarding back in we don't know why but I guess they thought it was safe, and they thought if we were there that they had a plan to destroy us.  
Vivi was sulking and everywhere he went he would go wobbling and a little cloud of blackness was following him and every time he would think unhappy things cuz we knew, it grew slightly bigger we didn't notice very much, but when we reached Kuja's it was the size of a small cruise ship, we thought it was just something, just that showed that Vivi was really upset so we walked on...  
When we arrived in there he was expecting us he sen three goons and we got into a really large fight Zidane almost died but I healed him... "Garnet." I heard Zidane say as he ran to me, he was sweating, and looked extremely distressed. "Yes, what is it?" he told me, it was about Vivi how the shadow wasn't just a shadow it was a creature that fed on his misery, it's been fighting with the gang ever since and is getting stronger." Garnet started to cry and held onto Zidane, Vivi was like a little brother to her and if anything happened. She couldn't move she fell to the floor and kinda just froze she wasn't going to give up without a fight she stood up and ran to where the other's were and called all her strength to the summons she called ifrit and shiva, ramuh and the rest the summoned a huge power ball and combined it into a destructive force so powerful it could destroy Alexandria...  
  
Listen to next time to find out what happeneds 


End file.
